


Failing in and out.

by lousytoons



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT2020 - Fandom, nct2018 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Jaehyun is a bit of a bitch in this, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, i was sad writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousytoons/pseuds/lousytoons
Summary: falling in and out of love.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 5





	Failing in and out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’VE FINALLY RETURNED!! but yes, I wrote this in like 10 minutes, apologies for that.

Falling in and out.

The pair stood in the uncomfortably silent down pouring rain,droplets wetting their dark hair and clothes as Doyoung stared into his ‘lovers’ eyes, trying to find some sort of reason or answer out of Jaehyun. They weren’t the couple that were in love three years ago, sitting on soft blankets in the white sand, watching the sun go down while laughter and happiness filled the air as the soft breeze brushed across their faces, hands gently laid on top of eachother, intertwining their fingers as smiles covered each others faces and brightening up their young features.

Yet, here they are, the sound of the water pellets dashing across the floor, violently spitting from the sky. Standing in front of the apartment complex that doyoung once considered his home.  
‘I’m sorry.’ Jaehyun finally spoke, his tone and facial expression cold as he turned away and into the doors of the building. Leaving his past lover in the rain, engulfed into the darkness of the night.


End file.
